A Escola do Amor
by Eiri-chan
Summary: Primeira fic X.x É uma comédia romantica resumidamente. A história se passa num colégio. Tendo Miro,Kanon eMdm juntos, já dá pra imaginar a bagunça que será


_**Escola da Vida**_

**Capítulo 1**

Primeiro dia de aula. Uns ansiosos para reverem os amigos. Outros querendo a morte.

**Mey**: Hi honey. Animada pras aulas?

**Isis**: Por acaso eu to com cara de animada.  
**Mey**: Pois eu estou, ver as amigas todo dia. Os garotos -  
**Sarah**: Garotos: a única coisa que anima a Isis pra vir pra escola.  
**Isis**: Tem razão. Principalmente um.  
**Sarah**: Qualé Isis, Miro nem tem olhos pra você.  
**Mey**: Iiii, Sah eu não teria tanta certeza.  
**Isis**: Ah é?

_- Meilin era uma garota loira de olhos cor de mel, uma patricinha briguenta até os ossos, porém sabia ser simpática, meiga e engraçada, conhecida pela escola inteira. Sarah, ruiva de olhos castanhos, do que tinha de simpática tinha de encrenqueira, amiga inseparável de Mey, também era popular com seu jeitinho paty de ser. Isis, de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, conhecida por ser filha de um dos professores, era amiga de Mey e Sarah, mas era mais pacífica, aparentemente metida, era bem simpática e doida._ – Antes que Sarah dissesse uma palavra, ela passou pelo corredor toda metida, direto para seu armário, passando por Miro e arrancando olhares do mesmo.

**Hyoga**: Babe mais um pouco, fique a vontade, por favor.  
**Miro**: O que é que eu posso fazer se eu tenho uma queda por ela. Agora com licença.- caminha até a garota-Bom dia, Isisinha de minha vida.  
**Isis**: Bom dia, Dr. Miro.  
**Miro**: Será que eu poderia ter a honra de acompanhar-te até a sala de aula?  
**Isis**: Muito agradecida 

**Sarah**: É, acho que preciso rever os meus conceitos. "Mas que ela é oferecida ela é"  
**Mey**: Vai, vamos pra aula.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Aula de educação física.

Aioros: Bom, bom. Kanon, você será o primeiro, venha até aqui.  
Kanon: gota  
Aioros- amarra uma maça na cabeça de Kanon- Ótimo, você fique aqui, Isis, daquela distância, terá que atirar e acertar a maçã que está na cabeça de Kanon, que aliás está muito bonito com ela.  
Kanon: olhar fuzilante para a classe que ria da cara dele  
Aioros: não se preocupem, todos os garotos passaram pelo mesmo. Agora vamos, Isis você tem três chances.

Nisso a aluna, errou duas vezes, e Kanon se segurava para não chorar, com as pernas tremulas. Por muita sorte, acertou na 3ª tentativa, arrancando um olhar reprovador do pai.

Kanon: E é isso aí pessoal, eu nem fiquei com medo. 8)  
Carlo: Ah claro, tanto que tava quase se borrou nas calças.  
Garotos: zuera total

No intervalo.

Mey: Gente vocês viram como o Hyoga tava lindo?  
Sarah: E você acha que a gente não reparou nisso querida?

Haru: Non, Non. O Kanon tava mais lindo! xD  
Mey: Engraçadinhas. Isis...Acorda. Hello baby \o/  
Isis: Olha eu vou dar uma volta ok? Preciso tomar um ar. Bye.  
Ambas: Bye Bye o.o

×.×

Kanon: Aí cara, aula de E.F so as melhores. As meninas com roupas curtas, aquelas perninhas a mostra, o popo marcado,  
Miro: Concordo com o Kanon.  
MDM: Aí, qual a mais gatinha pra vocês.  
Kanon: Pois pra mim depende, tem loira, ruiva, morena...  
Miro: Pra mim é a Isis.  
Mdm: Novidade. Ela é teu rabo de saia preferido. E sua próxima aventura.  
Miro: Pois pode apostar que eu a pego logo logo.  
Hyoga: Você não tem jeito mesmo Miro, entenda que a Mey é melhor 8)  
Miro: O sujo falando do mal lavado.  
Mdm: Pois pra mim é a Sarah. Tenho quedas por ruivas u.ú  
Kanon: E a Haru. Cara ela é doida. E a próxima da minha lista.  
Miro: Haru x Kanon. O casal de pervertidos perfeito.  
Kanon: E depois é o ganso que fica falando do mal lavado. ¬¬'  
Afrodite: Coitadinha delas.  
Miro: Menos Frófris. Com licença bando de cuecas rasgadas, que eu ou agendar a minha noite de terça feira. 8D  
Mdm: Vai leva a pexa pra da uma volta no seu apartamento?  
Miro: Pelo menos não vou leva-lá ao cemitério ¬¬

××

Miro: Ora, ora, ora, olha só q o q nós temos aqui  
Isis: cai fora u.ú  
Miro: Tah assim por causa do seu pai não é?  
Isis: u.ú  
Miro: Bom, pelo menos consegui fazer com que o kanon quase se borrasse de medo ¶D  
Isis: Hum...xP  
Miro: Terça a noite. Vai ter o festival, no centro da


End file.
